Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars by Styx/''OneRepublic'', is a mash-up that will be featured in City of Angels, the eleventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Throat Explosion, with Jean singing lead. Source Lyrics Throat Explosion: Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Mata ah-oo hima de Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Himitsu wo shiri tai Jean (Throat Explosion): You're wondering who I am (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Machine or mannequin (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) With parts made in Japan (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) I am the modern man I've got a secret (Oh oh) I've been hiding under my skin (Oh oh) I'm just a man who needed someone (Oh oh) And somewhere to hide (Oh oh) To keep me alive, just keep me alive (Woah!) Jean and Throat Explosion (Throat Explosion): Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo...(domo, Roboto!) Domo...(domo, Roboto!) Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Domo...(domo, Roboto!) Domo...(domo, Roboto!) Thank you, thank you, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) I want to thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Please, thank you, oh (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Jean (Throat Explosion): The time has come at last (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) To throw away this mask (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Now everyone can see (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) My true identity... (Oh oh) Yeah Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be (Jean: Oh woah) Jean and Throat Explosion: Baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Jean: Like a swinging vine Swinging my heart across the line And in my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Jean and Throat Explosion: Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told Jean with Throat Explosion: I feel something so right By doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Jean and Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll counting stars Throat Explosion: Lately I've been, (Jean: Oh!) I've been losing sleep Jean and Throat Explosion: Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting (Throat Explosion: stars) Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn Throat Explosion: Sink in the river (Jean: Woah woah woah woah!) The lessons I've learned Take that money Watch it burn (Jean: Ooh!) Sink in the river The lessons I learned (Jean: Ooh!) Take that money Watch it burn Jean and Throat Explosion: We'll be, we'll be counting stars Gallery Tumblr n2ah3f0vxE1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Jean Baptiste Category:Songs sung by Throat Explosion Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:City of Angels (EP) Category:Mash-Up Songs